Sous les cils du Métamorphomage
by Pruls
Summary: Quand Teddy fermait les yeux, il y avait la couleur orange des Patacitrouilles que lui achetait souvent Andromeda quand il était petit. Il y avait les joues écarlates d'Adrian Faucett lorsqu'il était un peu trop gêné. Il y avait la peau blanche d'Adele Bellchant et sa bouche vermeille. Il y avait aussi le blond vénitien de Victoire et la chaleur de ses bras.
1. Petit frère, chiromancie, Patacitrouille

**Blabla préliminaire** : Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! C'est ma toute première fiction longue. J'ai toujours eu un peu peur de me lancer dans la publication d'une fiction longue lorsque je n'avais pas la certitude de pouvoir la mener à terme (c'est-à-dire, tant que je n'ai pas posé le point final de mon histoire, après 1000 relectures et corrections). Sauf que... résultat des courses, je n'ai quasiment jamais rien posté qui excède un chapitre. Ajoutez à cela le fait que l'absence de publication ne motive pas en outre à l'écriture, puisque je ne me mets pas trop la pression et que j'ai vite tendance à procrastiner. J'essaye de prendre de nouvelles résolutions cette année, parce que je crois qu'il y a pire qu'abandonner en cours de route, c'est de ne jamais commencer du tout. Je ne peux même pas dire que je suis perfectionniste parce que je ne perfectionne rien du tout (xD), mais je suis une grosse complexée quand il s'agit d'écrire et je me trouve mille et une excuses pour ne pas le faire. J'aimerais juste bien retrouver de la spontanéité et ne pas me poser trop de questions (même si vous voyez bien à ce pavé que je m'en pose des milliers, oups). Ça fait quelques années que cette histoire me trotte en tête, et qu'à défaut de l'écrire vraiment j'en fais des esquisses et je la fantasme : Teddy et ses camarades, Teddy et sa famille, Teddy et son évolution dans le monde d'après-guerre... J'ai décidé aujourd'hui de partager tout cela avec vous en postant le premier chapitre, qui est écrit depuis très longtemps déjà (mais genre _très longtemps_ vous n'imaginez même pas la date écrite sur le document Word, j'ai honte), que je me fais d'ailleurs violence à ne pas totalement réécrire. J'espère que cela vous plaira, et j'espère que les chapitres se suivront.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

**Résumé (format long) :**

_Quand Teddy fermait les yeux, il y avait la couleur orange des Patacitrouilles que lui achetait souvent Andromeda quand il était petit. Il y avait l'affreux roux de James auquel il avait bien dû s'accommoder, car lui ne pouvait pas changer de chevelure à volonté. Il y avait le bleu électrique qui s'était échappé de sa baguette la première fois qu'il l'avait prise en main. Il y avait le vert d'eau de la mare du Terrier et les sourires émus de Molly. Il y avait ce flou artistique que lui évoquaient les mots « papa » et « maman ». Il y avait l'écusson jaune et noir de sa maison à Poudlard et les discussions animées des dortoirs. Il y avait les vitraux colorés de la Bibliothèque et l'odeur de ses grimoires poussiéreux. Il y avait les joues écarlates d'Adrian Faucett lorsqu'il était un peu trop gêné. Il y avait la peau blanche d'Adele Bellchant et sa bouche vermeille. Il y avait aussi le blond vénitien de Victoire et la chaleur de ses bras._

_Découvrez Teddy Lupin, de ses cinq à dix-neuf ans, comme vous ne l'aviez jamais imaginé..._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Petit frère, chiromancie et Patacitrouilles**

* * *

_5 novembre 2003_

* * *

« Ah… il est roux », constata avec déception le petit garçon.

Du haut de ses cinq ans et demi, Teddy Lupin se sentit particulièrement stupide et, passées les quelques secondes de surprise, pouffa de rire. Après tout, il s'était persuadé tout seul que le fils de son parrain aurait les cheveux noir corbeau. Il lui faudrait du temps pour se faire à l'idée. Cela déjouait tous ses pronostics, mais il n'en aimerait pas moins James. Il était convaincu que même s'ils n'avaient pas les mêmes parents, ce serait son rôle de prendre soin de lui. Il était convaincu que ce serait à lui d'endosser le rôle de grand frère, pour pouvoir à son tour s'occuper de quelqu'un autant que l'on avait pu s'occuper de lui. Teddy passa timidement sa main potelée dans la fine chevelure flamboyante de l'enfant. Il se sentait assez grand et assez responsable pour tenir le bébé qui lui faisait face entre les bras et le signifia à la jeune maman. Ginny Potter lui sourit mais garda néanmoins le nouveau-né serré contre son sein : il était encore bien trop tôt pour que le petit Métamorphomage ne le prenne dans ses bras. Celui-ci fut déçu mais se satisfit de la situation lorsque le bébé lui saisit l'index et qu'il se sentit submergé par l'émotion. Harry Potter ne tarda pas à revenir dans la chambre qu'il avait quittée peu de temps auparavant et posa une main sur la frêle épaule de son filleul.

« Tu veux aller jouer un peu avec Victoire ? lui proposa-t-il d'une voix douce en embrassant le front de sa femme. Je pense que Ginny aimerait bien se reposer après cette soirée mouvementée… »

Teddy hocha la tête. D'énormes cernes violacés menaçaient de dévorer les joues de la rousse, et celle-ci semblait véritablement épuisée. Il n'avait pas envie de quitter si tôt le petit James, mais il était content de pouvoir jouer avec sa « cousine » Victoire. Il sortit de la chambre en manquant de renverser de peu le vieux Kreattur, qui maugréa quelques obscures insultes, et descendit en trombe les escaliers du 12, square Grimmaurd avant de se jeter sur une petite blonde aux yeux bleu azur assoupie sur le confortable canapé du séjour. Peu enchantée d'avoir été ainsi réveillée, la petite fille lui pinça violemment la joue tout en s'exclamant :

« Tête de Troll ! »

Les cheveux du jeune Lupin virèrent au violet. S'il pouvait — malgré son jeune âge — aisément maîtriser les changements de forme de son visage, il n'avait que peu de prise sur la coloration que prenait parfois au gré de ses émotions son épaisse chevelure. Lorsqu'il était gêné, par exemple, ses cheveux rosissaient rapidement. Lorsqu'il était en colère — ou particulièrement vexé comme c'était ici le cas — ils prenaient une teinte violette rougeâtre.

La petite Victoire Weasley-Delacour n'aimait pas quand Teddy ne souriait pas, et elle trouvait que le violet ne lui allait vraiment pas au teint. Elle finit par s'excuser avec ses mots d'enfant pour que les cheveux de son « cousin » reprennent leur belle teinte bleue. Pour toute réponse, celui-ci lui pinça à son tour soudainement la joue et malgré la douleur elle éclata de rire, soulagée de constater qu'il lui avait pardonné si rapidement. C'était le seul ami qu'elle connaissait et elle ne voulait surtout pas le perdre. Le petit garçon s'allongea à côté d'elle et joua un moment avec sa main. Il imaginait qu'il pouvait lire sa ligne de vie et sa ligne de cœur, et il babillait joyeusement tout ce qui lui passait par l'esprit tandis que Victoire éclatait d'un rire qui devint rapidement incontrôlable. Toute la famille était maintenant habituée à les retrouver riant aux éclats pour Merlin savait quelle raison, mais ils finissaient toujours par s'épuiser d'eux-mêmes. Après plusieurs minutes de fou rire, s'essuyant le coin des yeux, Teddy reprit son sérieux pour terminer son interprétation, qui s'était jusque-là avérée fort farfelue. Quoi qu'il commence par dire, il finissait toujours par suggérer d'une manière ou d'une autre avec candeur qu'ils finiraient ensemble, parce qu'il lui semblait impensable qu'on puisse le séparer un jour de sa meilleure amie. Il ne se vexa pas lorsqu'il constata que la gamine s'était encore assoupie sous ses assauts de paroles, elle devait être épuisée. C'était peut-être l'aînée des Weasley, mais elle n'avait que trois ans après tout. Ils avaient eu une longue journée. Il ferma à son tour ses paupières et songea qu'il avait hâte que James Potter grandisse un peu pour qu'ils puissent enfin jouer ensemble, eux aussi. Il se fit ensuite la réflexion que les longs cheveux blonds de Victoire chatouillaient le creux de son bras, mais décida finalement que cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il finit par s'endormir, tranquille, en écoutant le rythme de leurs deux respirations.

Lorsqu'Andromeda le secoua en le tenant par l'épaule, il grogna avec férocité. Il détestait quitter les Potter et les Weasley, et il savait pertinemment que lorsque sa grand-mère le réveillait, cela était synonyme d'un départ imminent. Il ne sentait plus Victoire contre lui, et il souffla de plus belle. Il apprit que les Weasley-Delacour étaient déjà retournés à la Chaumière aux Coquillages avec leurs deux jeunes filles de deux et trois ans. Il n'entendait plus les pleurs de la petite Roxanne, et en déduisit que les Weasley-Johnson avaient rejoint le Chemin de Traverse. Le ventre d'Angelina avait encore doublé de volume en l'espace de quelques semaines et toute la famille pariait que l'accouchement aurait lieu avant la fin du mois de février. Teddy crut comprendre que Percy était passé pendant qu'il dormait, mais le petit garçon supposait qu'il était venu sans sa femme Audrey. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que celle-ci ne venait plus aux repas dominicaux d'Arthur et Molly, et cela avait d'abord intrigué le jeune Métamorphomage. Il avait ensuite rapidement compris que ses absences répétées étaient dues à un début de grossesse particulièrement difficile. Les adultes ne disaient jamais rien à Teddy, mais lui écoutait beaucoup. Il se releva lentement du fauteuil dans lequel il était enfoncé et alla claquer une bise humide contre la joue de Molly Weasley, qui restait à Londres pour la nuit. Il sauta ensuite dans les bras de son parrain et lui fit promettre d'embrasser Ginny et son bébé pour lui. Finalement, sa grand-mère lui prit le bras et ils transplanèrent, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Teddy se concentra de toutes ses forces sur la main chaude d'Andromeda pour ne pas songer à la sensation désagréable que cela provoquait dans le creux de son nombril.

Il aimait beaucoup sa grand-mère Andromeda. Elle arborait parfois un air si triste et semblait souvent si perdue dans ses pensées que Teddy sentait son cœur se serrer avec elle, mais lorsque son regard se posait sur lui elle souriait immanquablement et le monde semblait tout de suite reprendre de ses belles couleurs. Seule, elle avait vendu quelques années auparavant la maison qu'elle possédait avec son défunt mari, le grand-père de Teddy. Elle disait souvent que même si la vieille bicoque qu'elle avait rachetée à Loutry Ste Chaspoule était particulièrement laide, elle avait au moins le mérite de ne pas lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Elle habitait maintenant à proximité du Terrier, et cela permettait à son petit-fils de voir le plus souvent possible Harry et Molly. Oh, bien entendu, Teddy adorait passer du temps avec son parrain et chez les Weasley — il avait été chouchouté comme personne d'autre avant l'arrivée en fanfare de Victoire puis de Roxanne et Dominique — mais ce qu'il préférait par-dessus tout, c'était lorsqu'Andromeda lui racontait des histoires. Là où les autres adultes ignoraient souvent ses questions, se taisaient précipitamment de peur d'en dire trop et évitaient d'aborder bien des sujets, elle semblait au contraire s'être donné pour mission que son petit-fils en sache le plus possible quant au monde qui l'entourait :

« Sais-tu pourquoi Harry et Ginny ont appelé leur fils James ? lui demanda-t-elle tranquillement lorsqu'ils s'assirent dans sa cuisine autour d'une vieille table rustique.  
— Ils aimaient bien ce prénom ? suggéra Teddy, la bouche pleine de Patacitrouilles.  
— C'était le père d'Harry.  
— Oh ! Comme grand-père Ted avec moi ! » s'exclama-t-il les yeux ronds alors que ses cheveux avaient brutalement tourné au jaune citron.

« Comme grand-père Ted, oui… », murmurait-elle avec douceur comme si cela avait pu le faire revenir. Andromeda sourit douloureusement et caressa avec amour la petite main de Teddy, comme pour se donner du courage. Il ressemblait tellement à Edward lorsqu'il plissait son nez comme il était encore en train de le faire. Elle revoyait son époux appuyé sur cette même table en bois, et elle se revoyait elle-même en train de le réprimander vertement pour qu'il en enlève ses fichus coudes de son mobilier. Aujourd'hui, elle ne dirait rien pour les coudes de Teddy, il y avait tellement plus grave dans la vie. De toute manière, elle ne le reprenait jamais pour quoi que ce soit. D'abord, parce qu'il avait toujours été un enfant particulièrement sage, mais aussi et surtout parce qu'elle lui vouait une adoration sans borne et qu'elle aurait bien été incapable de le réprimander s'il venait un jour à faire une grosse bêtise. Si elle avait tout perdu dans la Deuxième guerre, elle oubliait tout lorsqu'elle entendait son rire et lorsqu'elle le serrait contre son cœur. C'était incroyable ce qu'un seul enfant avait réussi à tout changer dans sa vie de ruines et de sang. Elle ne manquait jamais de le regarder avec émotion, songeant au bonheur qu'il lui apportait à chaque nouvelle journée où il s'éveillait sous son toit. En songeant qu'il partirait sans doute tôt ou tard, elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ressemblait tellement à Nymphadora, avec son enthousiasme débordant et son phrasé plus rapide qu'un Nimbus 3000.

« Je trouve quand même que James est un joli prénom. Moi, quand j'aurai mon propre bébé je l'appellerai James, déclara-t-il avec fierté sans prendre le temps de reprendre son souffle.  
— James Potter n'était pas seulement le père d'Harry. C'était aussi le meilleur ami de ton père, Teddy, continua Andromeda d'une voix légèrement chevrotante.  
— Ah oui ! C'était lui aussi un des quatre Maud… des Mardeu…  
— Des Maraudeurs, mon ange ! gloussa-t-elle.  
— Il faisait aussi partie des Maraudeurs, dit finalement un Teddy grandement soulagé d'avoir réussi à prononcer leur nom correctement.  
— Ils ont fait les quatre cents coups à Poudlard ! Il l'a particulièrement soutenu lorsqu'il a appris pour son petit problème de fourrure, et il est même devenu illégalement un Animagus rien que pour lui ! Ils ont été inséparables pendant des années, d'après ce que ton père m'a raconté avec Sirius et Dora avant… Enfin… C'est pour ça que Harry est ton parrain. Il a été l'un des premiers sorciers au courant pour ta naissance, tu sais. »

Teddy se gratta le crâne.

« Tu me l'as déjà dit, Mamie…  
— C'est vrai, excuse-moi. »

Il lui offrit un sourire éclatant. Elle était toute pardonnée. Sa grand-mère pouvait bien radoter, tant qu'elle lui achetait des Gallions et des Gallions de friandises dans le dos d'Harry, cela lui convenait plutôt bien !

* * *

**Note de fin** : Voilà pour ce premier chapitre qui me rend toute nerveuse. Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue. Cela me ferait très plaisir si vous me disiez ce que vous en avez pensé ! A bientôt pour la suite !


	2. Anniversaire, grenouilles, Fiat Multipla

**Blabla préliminaire** : Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Le second chapitre est fin prêt, j'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue. Je tenais à remercier tout particulièrement **Cole Stewart** et **Dan534** pour leurs reviews qui m'ont vraiment ravie au possible, et j'espère que cette suite leur plaira tout autant. Merci aussi à ceux qui suivent la fiction, et à ceux qui l'ont rangée dans leurs favoris (pensez à laisser une trace de votre passage de temps en temps si l'humeur vous en dit !).

Les premiers chapitres seront assez contemplatifs, parce qu'ils visent surtout à vous présenter un peu ma vision du tableau de famille, mais bientôt je me centrerai un peu plus sur l'action (et sur Poudlard).

Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - Anniversaire, grenouilles rieuses et Fiat Multipla**

* * *

_22 avril 2004_

* * *

« Encore une grenouille ! » s'écria la petite blonde d'un air béat en la pointant du doigt.

En effet, une série de cercles concentriques venait de troubler soudainement l'eau calme de la mare du Terrier, au gré du coassement des grenouilles qui se battaient. Dominique éclata d'un rire cristallin, rapidement suivie par Victoire, Roxanne et Teddy qui ne pouvaient pas non plus retenir leur amusement. Si, après des années d'acharnement, Arthur était enfin parvenu à débarrasser leur jardin des goules, il n'avait cependant jamais vraiment tenté de déloger les grosses grenouilles de la mare centrale. « Qu'il essaye, s'il l'ose », bougonnait souvent Molly en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais et en lui lançant un regard mauvais, car elle les aimait bien ses grenouilles rieuses. Lorsqu'elle entendait le clapotis de l'eau et les chants bruyants des petites créatures, elle avait l'impression de revenir quinze ans en arrière, et elle visualisait parfaitement Fred et George se pencher par-dessus l'étendue d'eau pour rire aux éclats en constatant qu'ils n'étaient plus deux — mais bien quatre — lorsqu'ils contemplaient leur reflet.

Depuis qu'il était petit, Teddy avait vu le Terrier subir de grandes évolutions. Oh, bien sûr, certaines choses ne bougeaient pas : au deuxième étage par exemple, la porte qui faisait face à l'ancienne chambre de Percy restait toujours résolument close, et Teddy se demandait souvent ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de si précieux dans l'ancienne chambre des jumeaux pour que Molly la garde si précautionneusement. Il avait essayé de l'ouvrir un jour, juste par curiosité, et c'était la première fois qu'il l'avait vue hurler. C'était aussi la première fois que Teddy avait ressenti ce sentiment si particulier qui lui enserrait le cœur lorsqu'il croisait désormais ses yeux marron : la culpabilité. Il fallait dire que la matriarche Weasley l'intimidait beaucoup lorsqu'elle posait les mains sur ses hanches et fronçait les sourcils. Pourtant, Teddy appréciait toujours autant se rendre au Terrier parce que lorsqu'elle lui souriait, il avait l'impression qu'elle l'excusait de tout.

Au fil des années et de leurs visites, son parrain avait veillé à ce que la structure du Terrier soit consolidée. Au moins deux cheminées rouges avaient été rajoutées et dépassaient désormais des toitures. Un second bâtiment avait même vu le jour à proximité de la mare. « Cela permettra d'accueillir tout le monde, Maman », avait avancé Ginny quelques mois auparavant, avant d'ajouter d'un air agacé devant les résistances de la matriarche : « On n'a pas idée de construire sept étages discontinus ». Le rez-de-chaussée avait été rénové à la Moldue avec l'aide de tous l'été précédent, à l'exception de Charlie qui avait décidé de rester en Roumanie pour veiller sur un Boutefeu particulièrement mal en point. On avait rarement vu autant de monde s'affairer dans les rénovations du Terrier. Aussi, dans ses souvenirs, Teddy n'avait jamais connu qu'un jardin en déperdition la plus totale. Pourtant, la pelouse avait progressivement repris de ses couleurs à mesure que le temps passait, et ces dernières étaient d'autant plus intenses depuis que la pendule du salon avait dû connaître quelques sortilèges d'agrandissement.

« Tu penses que Louis les entend, les grenouilles ? » murmura Dominique à sa mère d'un air concerné.

En disant cela, elle avait posé son oreille contre la peau à peine couverte de l'énorme ventre de la Française. Si Teddy avait toujours trouvé la mère de Victoire et Dominique particulièrement élégante avec son port de tête altier et sa voix de gorge prononcée, il la trouvait d'autant plus resplendissante lorsqu'elle était enceinte.

« Louis les entend, Dom, avait répondu Fleur en caressant avec tendresse ses cheveux blonds, presque argentés. Et très bientôt vous pourrez même en rire ensemble. »

Le Métamorphomage dévisagea Victoire qui s'était mise à bouder. Un sourire anima son visage de gosse lorsqu'il comprit, et il eut envie de la charrier un peu. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait être jalouse d'un enfant qui n'était même pas encore né. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait lui voler sa place et que ses parents allaient cesser du jour au lendemain de l'idolâtrer. Après tout, lorsqu'ils étaient tous nés, les adultes ne s'étaient pas soudainement mis à l'oublier, lui. Molly et Arthur l'accueillaient toujours chez eux avec le même sourire ému et l'enlaçaient avec autant de joie qu'ils pouvaient enlacer ses autres « cousins » et « cousines ». Charlie avait toujours été le plus proche de lui, après Harry et Ginny, et il n'avait jamais senti le moindre changement de sa part. George et Angelina lui offraient toujours autant de friandises, même s'il devait avouer que ces derniers temps, ils semblaient davantage obnubilés par le petit Fred et ses « deux mois et huit jours ». Teddy n'avait jamais trop compris cette manie pour les tous nouveaux parents de préciser au jour près l'âge de leur nourrisson, mais cela faisait déjà trois fois qu'il l'avait entendu ce midi-là. Encore, il pouvait comprendre Percy et Audrey qui se félicitaient la veille du « mois tout pile » de leur petite Molly, mais à force d'entendre Harry et Ginny se targuer à qui voulait l'entendre des « cinq mois et dix-sept jours » de James, Teddy avait l'impression que sa tête allait finir par exploser sous ces assauts de mièvrerie. « Ils ne m'ont pas oublié, non ? », répéta mentalement le petit Teddy pour se départir de son mal de crâne et se redonner de la contenance.** « **Bien sûr qu'ils ne l'avaient pas oublié », semblait lui répondre le regard bleu de Victoire sur le ton de l'évidence, comme si elle pouvait lire dans son esprit. Après tout, c'était bien pour son anniversaire qu'ils s'étaient tous réunis.

Pour l'occasion, Andromeda et Molly avaient accroché des guirlandes lumineuses qu'Arthur s'était procurées dans une brocante d'Ilfracombe, du côté Moldu. Bien entendu, Hermione avait pris grand soin de lui montrer comment se servir de sa collection de prises électriques. Les guirlandes clignotaient désormais de manière désordonnée et ses couleurs alternaient entre le bleu, le rouge, le vert, et le jaune, et les cils du Métamorphomage tremblaient sous l'émotion, des tâches de couleurs différentes venant lécher ses iris à chaque fois qu'il clignait des paupières. Teddy aimait particulièrement lorsque le Terrier prenait des allures de féérie. Charlie et Bill avaient installé des tréteaux à proximité de l'eau et avaient recouvert le tout d'une immense nappe dorée recouverte de lions blancs. Sur la table, les plats de viandes, les cakes, et les potages semblaient s'étaler à perte de vue.

Teddy sursauta. Une brune échevelée venait d'apparaître soudainement à côté de la cabane en pierre où les Weasley rangeaient leurs vieux balais.

« Pardonnez mon retard ! Depuis que Penny Haywood a été promue à la tête du Bureau de replacements des Elfes de maison, le département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques est sens dessus dessous, commenta-t-elle d'un air désolé en se défaisant de sa grosse écharpe en laine. Le projet de loi est au point mort, sans parler d'Elizabeth Corner qui passe son temps à nous montrer des photos des fils de Michael. Kingsley m'avait pourtant assuré que…  
— Tu travailles trop Her-mignonne, l'interrompit Ron, la bouche pleine. Repose-toi un peu, et prends un peu du pudding de Maman, il est déli-chieux.  
— Tu es dégoûtant, Ronald… souffla-t-elle avant de parcourir des yeux l'assemblée à la recherche de la célébrité du jour. Joyeux anniversaire Edward ! »

Andromeda roula des yeux et Edward Lupin grimaça. Il lui laissa déposer un bisou humide sur sa joue, qu'il se hâta d'essuyer, un peu gêné. C'était bien la seule à l'appeler par son vrai prénom, car tout le monde l'avait toujours appelé « Teddy », ou à la limite « Ted » lorsqu'ils se trompaient et confondaient avec son grand-père. Quelques fois, Dominique et Victoire l'appelaient même « Ed », mais c'était davantage par habitude parce que la première avait du mal à prononcer son nom au vu de son âge et que la seconde se délectait du regard agacé de son « cousin » lorsqu'elle déformait à son tour son prénom. Non, personne ne se risquait à appeler Teddy par son véritable prénom, si ce n'était sa « tante » Hermione. « Cessez de l'infantiliser, il s'appelle Edward Ted Remus Lupin, autant que je m'appelle Hermione Jean Granger, et pas encore Weasley », lâchait-elle parfois d'un air pompeux. Décidément, il avait toujours eu du mal avec la petite-amie de Ron, même s'il savait qu'elle était l'une des Sorcières les plus brillantes des dernières décennies, elle lui faisait un peu peur avec ses cheveux toujours en pagaille et son air autoritaire. Elle allait s'asseoir aux côtés du goinfre de roux, mais elle se reprit immédiatement en tendant un petit paquet au Métamorphomage :

« J'ai une surprise pour toi, Edward !  
— Ah non, nous n'en sommes pas encore à la remise des cadeaux ! », s'insurgea Molly.

Un sourire éclatant venait pourtant d'éclairer le visage de l'intéressé. _Edward_ Lupin reverrait peut-être son jugement hâtif sur Hermione _Granger_ si elle continuait à le surprendre davantage de cette manière.

« Ce n'est pas si grave, avança Fleur en secouant ses cheveux. Nous pouvons remettre les cadeaux avant le dessert, pour changer.  
— Pour changer ? Parce que cela ne convient pas comme nous faisons d'habitude ?  
— Ce que Fleur voulait dire, expliqua doucement Bill à sa mère d'un air embêté, c'est que maintenant qu'un premier cadeau lui a été offert, nous n'allons pas le retirer de sa vue, et ce serait dommage de ne pas tous les offrir.  
— Je crois que cela ferait plaisir à Teddy, ma chérie, renchérit Arthur d'une petite voix en se grattant la tête avec l'air de celui qui aurait réveillé un dragon qui dormait. »

Molly lissa son tablier à fleur d'un air contrarié, mais elle acquiesça finalement devant les regards insistants de son mari et de son aîné. Elle laissa même échapper un sourire ému lorsque Teddy déchira le papier qui entourait son premier cadeau :

« Des boules de bain en forme de lunes ! s'émerveilla le petit garçon alors que ses cheveux viraient au jaune canari. Merci tata Hermione ! »

La brune se retint d'éclater de rire lorsque le petit Teddy lui sauta au cou. Le Métamorphomage avait cet enthousiasme qu'il leur manquait tant, à tous, eux dont les adolescences avaient été gangrenées par la peur et par la guerre, eux dont l'insouciance enfantine avait si rapidement laissé place à l'angoisse qui grossissait dans leurs ventres. C'était à la fois si terrible et si extraordinaire lorsqu'ils le regardaient grandir... Andromeda voyait Nymphadora et ses joues potelées d'enfant. Harry voyait Remus et sa douleur. Charlie voyait Tonks et son air désinvolte. Ron, Hermione et Ginny voyaient leur professeur de Défense contres les forces du Mal et son air gêné. Arthur, Molly, et George voyaient le petit Fred et ses sourires mutins. Les autres voyaient ceux qu'ils n'avaient pas été, ou encore ceux qu'ils avaient perdus. C'était à la fois un délice et un supplice que de le voir grandir au quotidien, cet enfant de la guerre.

Pour son sixième anniversaire, Teddy Lupin avait été particulièrement gâté. Sa grand-mère lui avait offert une paire de jumelles pour observer les étoiles, ainsi que comme chaque année un énorme chaudron de Patacitrouilles. « C'est mauvais pour ses dents, Andy », avait râlé Ginny tandis qu'« Andy » faisait les gros yeux et invitait Teddy à croquer immédiatement dans l'une d'entre elles pour contrarier la rousse davantage. Il avait également reçu un t-shirt rouge au dos duquel était brodé un énorme « T » doré, une reproduction en métal de _Fiat Multipla_ — un bijou de technologie avait argué Arthur —, un Norvégien à crête miniature, du papier ensorcelé pour prendre la forme à laquelle il penserait spécialement ramené du Japon par Audrey, des fondants du chaudron, ainsi qu'une flopée de langues à rallonge. Pour son sixième anniversaire, Teddy Lupin était un petit garçon comblé.

« Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu. Je t'ai préparé des gâteaux à la citrouille, tes préférés », chuchota Harry avant que Teddy ne sente ses lèvres froides se poser contre son front.

S'il n'aimait pas trop qu'on l'embrasse, c'était tout à fait différent quand c'était son parrain qui se laissait aller à de telles marques d'affection. Les cheveux du Métamorphomage — et même ses sourcils et chacun de ses cils — devenaient chaque fois jaune citron, car il était tout simplement heureux.

* * *

**Note de fin** : Voilà pour le second chapitre ! Je vous remercie encore de m'avoir lue. Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette scène de vie familiale ? Que pensez-vous des liens qu'entretient Teddy avec chacun de ses membres ? Avec Molly, avec Harry, avec Charlie, avec Victoire et Dominique ? Dites-moi tout ! A très vite pour la suite.


	3. Adrian, école de magie, Justice

**Blabla préliminaire** : Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Voici un troisième chapitre un petit peu plus court et plus éloigné dans le temps. Un merci tout particulier à RedFaether pour sa review sur le précédent chapitre. Merci également à celles et à ceux qui suivent la fiction, y compris dans l'ombre.

En vous souhaitant une très bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 - Adrian, école de magie, et Justice**

* * *

_2009_

* * *

Que le temps passait vite. Il avait à peine eu le temps de cligner des paupières qu'une paire d'années s'était déjà écoulée. Puis, une paire de battements de cils plus tard, il avait déjà dix ans. « Dix ans à Loutry Ste Chaspoule, c'est comme un siècle ailleurs », plaisantait parfois Andromeda. Mais ailleurs, Teddy n'y était jamais vraiment allé. Il vivait entre la maison d'Andromeda, le Terrier, et le square Grimmaurd, mais ailleurs… Si, il connaissait la maison des parents de Victoire, Dominique, et Louis. Comment ils l'appelaient, déjà ? Ah oui. La chaumière aux coquillages, avec en son cœur la plus belle des perles : Victoire. C'était une blague entre eux, et c'était son moyen à lui de se rappeler du nom des lieux. Une sorte de moyen mnémotechnique.

Il n'était jamais trop parti de chez lui… Oh bien sûr, il avait aussi été une fois dans la belle famille, du côté français de Fleur. Mais ça ne comptait pas vraiment. Cette semaine passée dans le calme chalet que la famille Delacour possédait en bord de méditerranée avait été horrible. La grand-mère de Victoire n'avait cessé de le réprimander pour qu'il apprenne à mieux contrôler ses humeurs – comprenez par-là la couleur de ses cheveux. Ils étaient ensuite passés au bord de la catastrophe, car Dominique avait failli se noyer, Apolline avait été vertement réprimandée par les parents de Victoire, Dominique, et Louis, et les vacances avaient été écourtées. Non, ailleurs, Teddy n'y était jamais vraiment allé. Les vacances il n'aimait d'ailleurs pas trop cela. Partir de chez soi… pour quoi faire, d'abord ? Il ne connaissait que cette paire d'endroits rassurants qu'il pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main, et cela lui était toujours très bien allé. Pourtant, il entendit un jour parler de Poudlard, et ce sixième lieu lui déplut fortement parce qu'il fallait alors utiliser sa seconde main pour tenir le compte. Et Poudlard… Poudlard le séparait des personnes qu'il aimait.

Depuis la fin de l'été, Teddy se sentait particulièrement seul. Tel un spectre, morose, il allait et venait entre le Terrier, le square Grimmaurd, et la vieille bicoque de Loutry Ste Chaspoule, et répandait dans son sillage une atmosphère de désolation. Il était habitué à ne pas voir ses cousins et cousines pendant plusieurs semaines voire quelques mois, mais jamais au grand jamais il n'avait été séparé plus de trois jours successifs de son meilleur ami. Dès qu'il croisait désormais les Faucett en sortant de chez lui, il dardait sur eux un regard noir et ses cheveux prenaient des allures d'oursins, comme pour les punir de lui avoir soustrait son meilleur ami en l'envoyant dans ce stupide collège pour apprendre à maîtriser cette stupide magie. Depuis qu'Adrian était entré à Poudlard, Teddy ne cessait de se plaindre de leur manque de contacts. Bien entendu, ils avaient déjà échangé plusieurs lettres depuis septembre, mais Teddy devait systématiquement passer par l'intermédiaire de son parrain ou de sa grand-mère car les hiboux grand-duc de l'école repartaient toujours immédiatement après lui avoir délivré le courrier que son ami lui avait adressé.

Pour ses onze ans, Andromeda lui offrit son propre animal de compagnie. Ébahi, il avait fait la connaissance d'une minuscule chouette chevêchette aux yeux jaunes particulièrement perçants et au corps brun parsemé de petites tâches blanches. Elle s'amusait souvent à pincer son bras avec son petit bec pour attirer son attention, et elle lui rappelait un peu quand elle faisait cela l'aînée de Bill et Fleur. Ce qui plaisait particulièrement à Teddy, c'étaient les petites plumes blanches qui surmontaient ses yeux et qui ressemblaient étonnamment à une épaisse paire de sourcils lui donnant un air particulièrement sévère. Il avait eu immédiatement l'impression qu'elle aurait pu percer à jour n'importe quelle personne qui lui aurait fait face. C'était pour cette raison qu'il l'avait surnommée Justice.

« Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas Justice pour communiquer avec ton ami ? lui avait demandé d'un air suspicieux Molly alors qu'elle était aux fourneaux du Terrier pour préparer un repas en compagnie de George, de Teddy, et d'Andromeda.  
— Elle me manquerait trop », avait-il confié en arborant un grand sourire.

Tous les adultes l'avaient dévisagé sans dire un mot. C'était donc pour cela qu'il les avait harcelés pendant de longs mois ? « Sait-il seulement combien coûte un aussi bel animal ? », ricana George alors que Molly l'assommait discrètement avec un set de table. Il aimait tellement sa nouvelle amie qu'il ne la sollicitait presque pas pour envoyer ses lettres à Poudlard. C'était sans doute idiot, mais quand elle lui grattait les avant-bras de ses petites griffes, et qu'elle lui mordillait le bout des oreilles, c'était comme si la solitude cessait momentanément de l'étreindre. Lorsqu'elle déployait ses ailes, il imaginait qu'elle pouvait supporter son poids et l'emmener par-delà les nuages, côtoyer le ciel.

« Et puis… la fin de l'année arrive vite, avait-il rajouté d'un air songeur. Je vais bientôt rejoindre Adrian, et c'est surtout avec vous que j'aurais besoin d'échanger des lettres dans quelques mois ! ».

Il avait lâché cela en tendant l'un de ses ustensiles à la matriarche Weasley et c'était comme si un monde avait brusquement été sur le point de s'effondrer. La louche était tombée sur le sol dans un tintement assourdissant. Molly s'était tendue en risquant un regard vers Andromeda, dont le visage s'était crispé légèrement, mais elle semblait tout de même tenter de contenir son trouble. Tout n'avait pas été facile depuis dix ans, mais ils avaient fini par trouver un équilibre, tous ensemble. Bientôt, Teddy recevrait lui aussi sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard. Ce serait le premier de tous leurs enfants qui poserait un pied en-dehors du cocon protecteur qu'ils avaient mis tant de temps et d'efforts à tisser autour d'eux. Andromeda ne réalisait pas encore. Il quitterait enfin le nid… et elle se retrouverait… Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le verbaliser, ni même à le penser. Elle battit des paupières comme pour évacuer le trop-plein d'émotion, pour garder la face et ne pas céder face à son petit-fils. Celui-ci n'y vit visiblement que du feu et s'amusait à imiter le roux si caractéristique des Weasley devant les encouragements de son « oncle » George. La gorge de la vieille femme se nouait et les nausées la gagnaient peu à peu. Serait-elle prête à le laisser s'en aller ? Combien de temps encore serait-elle là pour lui ? Le regard de Molly vint soutenir le sien, comme pour lui répéter silencieusement : « Je serai là. Tu ne seras pas seule. Vous ne serez jamais seuls ». Et Andromeda esquissa un faible sourire. Elle lui serait toujours immensément reconnaissante, mais ils touchaient à la fin d'une époque. Ted était parti, Nymphadora était partie, et bientôt ce serait au tour de son petit-fils de l'abandonner.

* * *

**Note de fin** : Que pensez-vous du caractère de Teddy ? De son rapport à la famille et à l'amitié ? De son rapport à sa chouette ? Tiens, d'ailleurs : Justice, c'est un nom qui vous plaît ? Comprenez-vous l'appréhension d'Andromeda quant à son départ prochain ?

Merci pour votre lecture, et en espérant avoir de vos retours ! A bientôt !


End file.
